Secrets Left Unsaid
by Sally Fantastic
Summary: Ib lashes out on a sweet lady who came up to the duo when they were eating pastries. Why would Ib do that? Garry rushes home to find out! TwoShot for now
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! You can read this as Garry/Ib or normal Garry/Ib relationship, maybe like big brother big sister or dad and daughter. Either way.**

* * *

"Pastries, pastries!" Ib sung out as Garry escorted her to the cafe they usually went to. He smiled at Ib's enthusiasm, and they both sat down. They ordered a pink one, a blue one, and a gray one, and Ib munched happily on the pink one. Garry watched her eat, before receiving a tap on the shoulder. He caught Ib's curious look behind him, and he turned around. A lady wearing a black skirt and a white blouse was standing there.

"May I help you, miss?" Garry asked politely. She laughed.

"I just wanted to let you know how delightfully beautiful your daughter is! Er, she is your daughter, right?" Garry laughed, looking over at Ib, who now had the most deadpan face she's ever worn around him. She even put down her pastry!

"No, no... She isn't my daughter. I'm the... baby sitter." The lady giggled, and looked over at Ib.

"Hello, darling! I'm Luna." Ib stared at Luna for a moment.

"My name is Ib." She replied, and Garry looked over at her for a second. Her voice was so... annoyed. Luna apparently noticed, and she got up to leave.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Ib, Mr...?"

"Call me Garry, please. And pleasure is all mine, Maybe we can hang out sometime. Would that be cool, Ib? You can finally have another friend!" Ib lowered her head and mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" Garry asked.

"I said, GET OUT." Ib said rudely to Luna, and her eyes widened. Luna ran off, and Garry stood up.

"Ib! That was completely out of hand! What is wrong with you today?" Ib lowered her head as she realized the commotion, and she ran out of the cafe and in the direction of Garry's apartment. Garry rushed after her, and they reached the apartment separated.

Little sobs were heard coming from Garry's room. He walked into it and saw Ib sitting down on the side of the bed. It seemed she tried to cheer her own self up with some story books, but it didn't seem to work. Maybe it was because the storybooks reminded her of Mary, the blonde haired blue eyed girl the duo met at that strange, haunted gallery...

_She was a portrait, Garry, not a girl... she tried to kill you... you didn't kill anyone, and in no way is Ib responsible for it._

Garry closed the door to alert Ib that he was there, and the moment he did she turned to him. Her eyes were bloodshot, causing her naturally red eyes to seem even redder.

"I'm sorry, Garry! I'm sorry!" She yelled out, crying even louder. Garry sighed, walking up to her and sitting next to her, picking the small girl up and sitting her on his lap.

"I doubt we're ever going to see Miss Luna again, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Now, you do know you have to explain to me what happened back there, right, Ib?" Ib nods, digging her head into Garry's neck. He blushes, and leaves Ib to embrace him.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, Ib?"

"Afraid of you leaving me for her." Garry looked at Ib, startled at her response. Was it true that she had done that because she was afraid of losing him? Ib won't lie... Ib's never lied... so was it true? Garry chuckled, patting Ib's head.

"I'd never leave you for someone else, Ib! What we have is so special, that I'd rather die before leaving you! When we met at the gallery, I was so scared... remember when I screamed at that painting that spat at us?" Ib giggled one of her cute, short giggles.

"Yeah, and when you thought the bunnies weren't cute."

"Oh, they weren't bunnies! You were hallucinating!" Ib giggled again.

"Still, at the time it was so funny! And then you gave me that lemon candy. It was yummy, by the way." Garry and Ib kept sharing stories about what had happened...

But neither of them mentioned Mary, for they too have secrets that are left unsaid.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Garry had walked to Ib's school to have lunch with her, like he usually did. He stood under the tree in front of the school to provide himself with some shade, and stood there amongst the youngsters running around at recess. He glanced over the playground and saw Ib sitting very maturely reading a picture book. Garry walked up to her and she smiled at him.

"Garry!" Ib called out, putting the picture book down and hugging her companion.

"Hello, Ib. How's the school day going? I brought sandwiches." The girl smiled at him and put the sandwich in her mouth, nibbling on it.

"Fine. It's just the same thing everyday, I already know all of this stuff, Garry! Why can't I go to big kid school?" Garry laughed.

"You mean 'college'? Because you have to finish high school before you go to college. Let's see... you have nine more years until you finish school." Ib's smile dropped and she gulped. Garry watched and followed her line of eyesight. It was Luna, and it seemed she was there with her son. Garry turned back to Ib, looking at her knowingly.

"Go apologize."

* * *

"But Garry!" Luna turned around to see Garry, the man she met at the cafe, and Ib, the probably mental little girl coming there way. Garry was pushing Ib over to them, by them I mean Luna's son and herself, and Garry walked away when Ib was finally a few steps in front of us.

"Hello, Ib!" Luna said nicely. Her son, Lucas, went to go play with the other children. He didn't particularly like Ib, because he says once he tried to get her to play with him and she twisted his arm. What a strange girl. She fiddled with an apple in her hand, and looked up at Luna.

"I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did when Garry and I first met you, Miss Luna. So here is a token of my apologies: An apple." Garry looked triumphant at teaching Ib all those words like 'token' and 'apologies'.

"Why, your apology is accepted, Ib! Thank you!" Ib smiled nicely at Luna, then went running back to Garry.

They ate their lunch in silence (because once you get Ib to talk she never stops), then when they finished Garry said his goodbye. But before he got to leave, Ib grabbed his arm.

"Garry?"

"Yes, Ib?"

"Will we ever get to apologize to Mary?" Garry stared at Ib for quite a while. Will they ever get to apologize to her? They didn't do _it_ because they're cruel people... no, no... they did it because they had to. Mary was homicidal, waving around that palette knife. It wasn't as if they had a choice. "Garry?" Ib called out again. Garry smiled, pointing to the sky.

"Mary's thankful that she's in a better place now, Ib. There's no need to apologize."

Even he didn't think that was true.


End file.
